Worth Fighting For
by waitingxxwishing
Summary: Zelda, a sixteen year-old yearning for adventure, is invited to 'cruise' with her Admiral father's fleet. On her journey, she meets Link...a quirky pilot willing to do most anything to see some action. Little do they know, their wish will soon be granted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So! I'm back from my horribly long writers' block...we'll see how long this lasts...0o But, as far as the idea goes in my head, I'm all planned out...

coughs

Well, some of you may know me formerly, as ZeldaChik63, but I decided to change my pen name. It sounded to immature. (Insert eyerolls here) On with the story, though...

As you read in the outside summary, the main time-frame is around WWII...which some people believe to be a dodgy subject. If your one of the people who believes that Hitler or Jewish persecution never took place, **I don't want to hear it**. It's your own choice to read. (Not that it makes huge references to it, but it slightly spins off it.) And...that's all you'll need to know...

**Worth Fighting For**

**-**

Sick and tired of staring into space, Zelda wearily stood up from her seat beside the fire to examine a tapestry across the room. She absently ran her fingers through her long golden hair before touching the fabric; thinking about something far different than the needle work.

_What does he have for me now...?_

She, of course, was thinking about the surprise her father had nonchalantly mentioned the night before.

_I wonder if..._

Her thoughts were stopped short as she began to shiver. The fire, though going strong, was not large enough to heat the mansion's massive study. Rubbing her arms, she turned to pace between the warmth to her backside and the chill to her front. When Zelda once again felt her temperature rise, she again plucked and smoothed loose seams of the tapestry.

_I will not sit. I will not waste away in wonder...Even...Even if it is warm..._

"Miss..." One of her father's many secretaries came into view from the alchove leading to her father's private office. "Your father will see you now...If you'd please follow me," she called.

The girl's light blue eyes quickly lifted off the tapestry, hands falling to her sides. Hastily turning from it to face the woman, she slowly complied to the command. Zelda walked nervously to the large oak doors; the only barrier between the man she called "father" and herself. With a fleeting glance, she carefully looked herself over in a mirror that was, conveniently, located next to the entryway. She smootherd down her hair, and flattened her skirt.

Giving her an approving nod, the secretary delicately grasped the golden handles. "Good luck, Miss Zelda..."

The light from the many windows blasting through the widening crevice between the doors was almost enough to blind Zelda. She quickly squinted her eyes from the intensity, and managed to make out to human suilloets inside. Taking in a shaky breath, she started her small stride itno the room.

_Well_, she mused, _What surprise do you have for me now, dad...?_

-

I know, I know...a cliffie...But I do particulary like to write them...(ducks from random objects being thrown) And it's short. But you'll just have to deal. I'll update soon, I promise!

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So whataya know! I'm actually alive. And that's pretty big news, after surviving color guard and moving on into winter guard. So yes, I'm busy, but still, I felt guilty for ever have posting this story. I completely lost inspiration, and time, but I'm back. For now. Bwahaha. I'm bad. (Ducks from sharp objects being thrown)

So yea. I'm updating this story, but I'm not promising anything, because I really have to get back to work on TSSBDS. (The Super Smash Brothers' Dating Show.) Really, I do. I promised it to be ready about 3 weeks ago to a reviewer, but then was all mixed up and frazzled when I tried to post, then I couldn't access it for another 2 weeks. Ouch.

So here you go. I hope you like. This is sort of off the top of my head.

**Worth Fighting For**

**-x-**

_. . . The light from the many windows blasting through the widening crevice between the doors was almost enough to blind Zelda. She quickly squinted her eyes from the intensity, and managed to make out two human silhouettes inside. Taking in a shaky breath, she started her small stride into the room._

_Well, she mused, what surprise do you have for me now, Dad . . .?_

"Zelda, my child!" Richard Harkinian looked up from his seat at his large, mahogany desk, beaming proudly at her arrival. Beside him stood a young man, muscular and tall in appearance.

Zelda looked them both over, from her father's rich, brown attire, to the man's neat business suit. Slightly confused, she turned back to her father, eyes adjusting to the light. "You wanted to speak with me, Father?"

Standing, Harkinian paced to the front of the desk, sitting on its edge. "I did," he said, eyes still shining with mirth, "I did, indeed." He ruffled his graying beard with his thumb and forefinger, he stared her down, causing her to shift uncomfortably, her vision still going from him to the man.

"You see, Zelda, I have a little proposition to make with you. I'm going away again, and I was wondering," his deep blue eyes twinkled in excitement, "I was wondering, if you would like to come with me."

Zelda was startled at first, then looked at her father questioningly. Playing with a strand of her golden hair, she spoke. "I, I don't know, Dad, I mean, wow. All the way to . . . to . . . wait. Where are you going?"

"I'll be headed to the Mediterranean soon, in about a week or so. I just figured, with you getting out so little nowadays, that maybe you'd like to come with, Zelda." He gazed at her, smiling, expectant. The man behind him kept quiet, though his own eyes watched her intently, their dark brown color agreed well with his great attentiveness.

"Uh, well," she stammered, unsure, hands folded along the hem of her skirt. "I, um, wow. I would love to, dad, but are you serious? Is this some sick joke?" Her expression was priceless; shocked, dazed. Her heart, though, was beating miles a minute in exhilaration, her mind soaring with anticipation, if only his answer was what she wanted, _needed _to hear. She wanted to escape the confines of her home so desperately.

"Why would I even speak of the offer, child, if it was not the truth?"

Zelda's face lit up, and she scrambled over to hug her father. Embracing him, her voice was almost shrill in his ears. "Thank you, daddy. Oh, thank you so much!" Tears of happiness gathered up in her eyes, and she sniffed slightly, still holding on.

Patting his daughter, Harkinian grinned against her hair, kissing her head lightly. "I knew it was just what you wanted, dear . . ."

**-x-**

OH! Another cliffhanger, once again. I'm so bad. And so short, too.

But really, I just did this. For about 15 minutes. So I'm sorry for this pathetic excuse of a chapter. Really, I am. So sorry, I mean. Plus, I have to babysit tonight, and I really wanted this out. So whatever. Just R&R, I guess. Later, kids.

- KH


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alrighty then. I'm back. Woot. So I hope everyone had an awesome holiday. And a Happy New Year. 2006 already, yes? Amazing, isn't it?

So anyway, thanks for the reviews of my last oh-so-short-and-crappy chapter. This one, and I digress to say, is a bit on the shorter side, too. Ah, oh well. I can't please everyone, I guess. I just have very little time to spend writing now, since I'm working on other stuff besides fan fiction. I'm actually working on a novel right now, and I hope it's going to be good. Heh.

Whatever. I know you don't care about that, so let's get on with this, shall we?

**Worth Fighting For**

**--**

"Miss Harkinian, please slow down!"

Zelda's face gleamed with delight as she weaved quickly through a mass of bodies, not pausing to wait for her caretaker, Impa, who trudged far behind, carrying some of the girl's heavy luggage along with other attendants.

"Miss Harkinian-"

Impa lost sight of the girl on the docks, stopping and sighing. The huge clusters of people, watching and waiting for the destroyer's arrival, were overwhelmingly placed about, talking and laughing with each other. The attendants bumped into her, halting, clucking their tongues in condemnation at Zelda's disappearance. Impa, aggravated, tucked a piece of her graying hair behind an ear, groaning in annoyance with the girl's behavior.

"Can't take your eyes off 'em for a minute, Miss Impa," alleged a fellow assistant, setting down a particularly large piece of baggage, floral in style.

Nodding, the woman exhaled before breathing in deep, rolling her eyes.

**-**

Blue eyes shining happily, Zelda glanced from side to side, observing each face and building carefully along the docks. Turning her head, she no longer saw her six attendants behind her, and she smiled. Coming to a stop, she thought for a moment, then went left, to a railing that stood guarding man from sea. She leaned against it, watching the water ripple and crash into the posts below the decking. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the salty air, grinning in contentment. She was finally going away; seeing the outside world for the first time, and she couldn't believe it. Staring up into the endless, blue sky, she waited, until she saw the faint outline of a ship on the horizon. Thinking of her father, she placed her hands along the rail, standing thoughtfully.

Just a few days before, she had been offered this experience, and she couldn't have been happier. She still felt a small tug of guilt for leaving her mother behind, alone in the mansion, though the woman hadn't minded.

"_If it makes you happy, Zelda,"_ she had heard her say, lips turning upward into a smile at the memory, _"you may go. I will be fine. Be careful. I love you so, so much, dear."_

Zelda had also learned the man's name from the day she was called into her father's office. It was Charles, though the girl had already dubbed him as 'Charlie,' just for now. He was a soldier who would be sailing aboard the destroyer, getting a ride from New York to the tip of Italy. He was quite the gentleman, and had befriended the girl in no time, promising her that she would meet his friends on the ship in the later days.

Talking had died down on the docks, and soft murmurs went round from group to group of the destroyer's approach in the distant waters. Zelda gazed out upon the ocean, heart fluttering within her chest. She tore her eyes off the water only for a moment as she felt a hand fall upon her shoulder.

"Here it comes, Miss Harkinian. Just wait," Charlie's face beamed proudly down at her, his short, brown hair barely moving from the wind. "Oh," he started, grinning mischievously, "Your attendant, Impa, is looking for you. She said that, and I quote, 'That girl is as good as dead when I find her, mark my words,'"

Zelda shrugged, embarrassed, as she looked back to the sea. "Alright, Charlie. You'd better bring me back to her before I get into more trouble."

Nodding, he took her hand, starting to walk back. Zelda turned after him, checking back ever so often on the ship that was almost upon the docks, amazed at its size.

"Miss Harkinian!"

Zelda heard Impa's cry, and she started to laugh. Charlie watched her, thoughtful, as Impa rushed over to the girl's side.

"Oh my goodness, child, are you alright? We've been worried sick, Zelda! Don't just run off like that! You're lucky we lied to your father as to your whereabouts, Zelda! He would've been furious-"

Zelda smirked, knowingly, and walked away with Impa's hand locked to her arm, waving at a confused Charlie as she turned around. Calling over her shoulder, she grinned.

"I'll see you soon, Charles!"

**--**

Well? How was that? Not too incredibly short, but short none-the-less.

I liked it, I guess. It got the plot moving along, so yea. Charlie's adorable. He's a character of mine; in fact, probably one of many OC's in this story. Don't worry, though, this is a Zelink. It may not seem like it now, but you just wait. ;)

Well, that's all, folks. See you soon. Later.

-KH


End file.
